Love Hurts
by Shortygirl81
Summary: PJ - This is what it feels like with a broken heart. Joey returnes 2 years after she told Pacey she would not marry him. Will things be the same? If you want me to continue, just let me know. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Pacey sat there staring out into the rain filled night from his apartment on the 16th floor in Boston. He had just gotten into a fight with girlfriend, Sami, about "her". He asked her to marry him but she said no and then left town and went back to Capeside to collect herself. Joey had always been a peaceful person, living life day to day. But when Pacey asked her to marry him, she didn't know what to say. Her heart was telling her yes but her head was telling her no. Her head was telling her that this was too good to be true. So, she left and didn't look back. It may have been 2 years ago but he still loved her and she still loved him.

Pacey was listening to the radio when an oldie but goodie came on.

**love hurts, love scars  
love wounds, and marks  
any heart, not tough  
or strong, enough  
to take a lot of pain  
take a lot of pain  
love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts**

"You have got to be kidding me." Pacey thought to himself not knowing the Sami was in the room.

"What? Does this song make you think of her too?" Sami said in a soft voice knowing Pacey well enough to know that it did make him think of what she did to him.

"Look I am sorry; she was an important part of my life since I was like 8. I can't just forget about her."

**I'm young, I know  
but even so  
I know a thing, or two  
I learned, from you  
I really learned a lot  
really learned a lot  
love is like a flame  
it burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts**

"I know sweetie, I know!" Sami just looked down at the floor. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks…he will always wait for Joey to show back up at that front door, she was just there to pass the time. "Uh, Pacey…"

"Yea" he said still staring out the window.

"I think I am going to leave. I know you still love her and you will never love me that way, so why am I still here and how long are you going to keep me hangin' on? I will always be second on your list, and I deserve better then that. You and I both know that." And with that she packed her stuff and walked out the front door leaving Pacey speechless and looking out the window. He was speechless because it was true. He would never love her that way. All he thought to himself was "love does hurt and sometimes can suck" as he turned up the radio.

**some fools think of happiness  
blissfulness, togetherness  
some fools fool themselves I guess  
they're not foolin' me**

**I know it isn't true  
I know it isn't true  
love is just a lie  
made to make you blue  
love hurts, ooh, ooh love hurts  
ooh, ooh love hurts**

**I know it isn't true  
I know it isn't true  
love is just a lie  
made to make you blue  
love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts  
ooh ooh love hurts  
ooh ooh...**

As Sami was getting into the elevator to leave, she saw her coming out of the other elevator. She felt a tear come down her cheek and the only thought that ran through Sami's mind was "At least he will be okay".

Joey felt a knot in her stomach as she approached the door. She stood outside his door listening to the song that was playing. Once it was over, she knocked at the door.

"Comin…Hold on…" Pacey yelled as he turned down the radio just as one of his favorite songs came on.

**She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
Oh, i guess i should have told her  
I thought she knew**

**She said i took her for granted  
That's the last thing i would do  
Oh, i'll never understand it  
I thought she knew**

**I thought she knew  
My world revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known**

As Pacey opened the door he saw her, her deep brown eyes, her crooked smile. And he hurt all over again.

"**JOEY!**" Was all the Pacey could say.

"Hi, Pacey"


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk" Joey said looking into Pacey's sad eyes.

"Okay. Come in" Pacey said as he held the door open for Joey to come inside.

She walked straight to the window that she used to spend endless hours staring out of.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Joey said as she turned to Pacey.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Joey could see the hurt in his eyes. The hurt that she caused and wished she could take back.

"Pacey look, when you asked me to marry you, it totally took me by surprise. I never would have imagined you asking me that. I didn't know what to say. I freaked out and left."

"2 years Jo, it took you 2 years to finally come here and face me. You wouldn't take my phone calls for 2 years. What changed?" Pacey said letting the anger set in.

"I needed to do a couple of things first. I actually started my own publishing co. And I am in the process of buying a new house. Pacey, these are things I needed to do on my own before I settled down. But now when I close my eyes, I think of how it used to be that's when I realized just how much you mean to me, a second chance is all that I need to change what's wrong and make it right, I was a fool to let you slip away when I know I need you in my life." Joey just looked at Pacey with pain and hurt in her eyes. A look that he had only seen twice. Once in high school at the senior prom when he dumped her and then in college when he left her on the dance floor. He knew she was sorry and his heart couldn't let her walk away again. He looked at her and couldn't help himself…he kissed her.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No." he kissed her again. "But we will work on it." he kissed her again. "You will make it up to me." he kissed her again. "But for now, I miss those lips." he kissed her again.

"Yes, I will make it up to but first I need to ask you a question." Pacey looked at her confused.

"What?"

Joey got down on the floor, on one knee and took Pacey's hand in hers.

"Jo, what are you doing?" starting to laugh a little.

"Pacey, I have done a lot of thinking since I have been gone and I see forever when I look in your eyes, you're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine, let's make a promise 'till the end of time, we'll always be together, and our love will never die. Pacey will you marry me?" Joey said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry that I hurt you and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you!"

"Well, let me see. You left me." Pacey said with a smirk on his face.

"Pace…come on now" Joey knew he was just playing around.

"No, I will not marry you." Pacey said. He saw the disappointment her eyes again.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to marry me either."

"Jo, shut up for a minute. I will not marry you but like I asked you before…hold on I will be right back." And with that Pacey ran into his bedroom and came back a minute later. "Josephine Potter…will you marry me?" He pulled out his 2 caret diamond ring he bought over 2 years ago.

With tears coming down Joey's face "Pacey…that was mean. Yes I will marry you." And with that Pacey slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips.

"I love you Jo. I always have and always will."

"I love you too." They kiss passionately.


End file.
